


What do you do with a Horny Jedi?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Han is at his wits' end with Luke





	What do you do with a Horny Jedi?

This kid was going to be the death of him.

And when he found out who gave him those damn candies, he'd be the death of them.

"Hey Han," Luke grinned brightly at the (mostly) former smuggler. "Chewie have me these really awesome suckers, you want one?"

"Chewie, huh?" Han glared at his co-pilot, who was laughing up a storm across the room. "No thanks, kid. I'm not a fan of Wookie food."

"Your loss," Luke said with a shrug. "I'll see you later, Han." He headed off with a wave.

"You ass," Han hissed once Luke was out of earshot, smacking Chewie's arm.

Chewie just laughed all the harder.

* * *

"Hey, Luke," Han knocked on the door of the kid's room. "You in there?"

A muffled curse filtered through the door, followed by a few thumps and a crash.

"Han!" Luke was flushed and shirtless. "What's up? Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to…are you okay, kid? You look like you've got a fever or something?"

"I'm fine, Han," Luke glanced back into his room. "Did you need something?"

"You're worrying me, kid," Han said, leaning against the door. "You sure you're okay?"

"Han," Luke's eyes went soft. "I'm fine, I promise."

"If you're sure." Han looked at Luke over for a long moment. "Alright, I trust you kid."

"Hey, Han?" Luke called out as Han turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

Luke reached out and grabbed Han's shirt front, pulling him in for a kiss. "Want to come in for a bit? I was just...relieving some stress."

Han followed immediately, the thought of refusing never crossing his mind as Luke led the way to the bed.

"You with me?" Luke asked, sitting on Han's lap.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Han murmured, pulling Luke in for a kiss. "You said something about relieving stress?"

Luke laughed, slipping out of Han's lap and taking off his pants.

_'No underwear,'_ Han noted to himself as Luke pulled him up to strip him as well.

"You ever been with a man before?" Luke asked, lips trailing along Han's neck.

"No," Han admitted. "You have?"

"Not a lot to do on Tatooine," Luke shrugged. "We'll go slow. Should probably talk some before we do anything more."

Han nodded, letting Luke take the lead, wrapping both of their hands around both of their cocks.

"This good?" Luke asked after a few strokes.

"Yeah," Han nods, fingers of his free hand finding its way to cradle Luke's cheek. "You good?"

"I'm great." Luke leaned in for another kiss. "Been thinking about you for a while now."

"Well," Han smirked, eye mischievous. "This living up to expectations?"

"And more," Luke murmured, kissing Han as they both came.


End file.
